This invention relates to a tire chain, such as for tractors or other automotive working machines.
More specifically the invention relates to a tire chain of the type comprising a plurality of relatively large, longitudinally aligned annular chain links or elements, which are retained in the chain by means of laterally extending chain parts, and onto which are welded a number of plate members protruding normal to the general plane of the annular chain element and serving as claw means for the chain, and a corresponding number of eye means for connecting the end links of the lateral chain parts to the annular elements.
The plate members or claw means of conventional chains of this type are oriented in planes which are substantially tangential to the circumferencial axis of the annular element, and the eye means are welded to the outer periphery of the annular elements at an angle adjusted to the inclination of the side of the tire for which the chain is intended. Thus, to assemble the claw means and eye means to the annular elements two separate welding operations, with associated clamping and releasing in separate jigs, are required.